DayDream, Master Cours, nouvelle vie, nouveaux amis
by laiina95
Summary: Après leur concert exceptionnel, les Starish intègrent le Master Cours, sous la tutelle des Quartet Night. Ils doivent maintenant se surpasser et n'ont plus qu'un but en tête: Gagner l'Uta Pri Award. Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à le convoité et à faire partis du Master Cours. Les DayDreams sont aussi de la partie. En tout cas, les journées ne vont pas êtres de tout repos.
1. Première note

_Salut tout le monde. Bon, voilà ma FanFiction sur Uta No Prince Sama. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise._

_Kiss~_

* * *

**_Première note: Ou comme quoi, écouter quand on nous parle ça peut servir aussi._**

Japon, Tokyo, salle de concert, vingt-trois heures. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles et la lune éclairait les rues. Dans les coulisses de la salle, quatre jeunes filles discutaient avec entrain. La première, une fille, petite, aux cheveux longs violet et aux yeux gris étaient assise sur le sol, le dos contre le canapé. Elle discutait avec trois filles assises sur le-dit canapé. A gauche, une grande aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs-verts. Au milieu, une petite, aux longs cheveux marrons et aux yeux noisettes-dorés. Et à droite, un paquets de feuilles dans les mains, une autre grande, aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.  
**- Bon,** commença Aiko, la grande aux cheveux bruns. **Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que nous attendons?**  
**- Le Président de la Shining Agency,** répéta calmement Akane, le petite aux cheveux marrons.  
**- Il veut nous voir pour je-ne-sais-quoi,** continua Alycia, la petite aux cheveux violets.  
**- Il veut peut-être nous féliciter,** avança Jessillianna, la compositrice.  
**- Arrête de croire n'importe quoi,** ricana Alycia.  
**- Il n'a peut-être pas tord,** dit Jessy. **Ça serait possible.**  
Avant que quiconque ait pu dire autre chose, un rire sonore s'éleva dans la pièce. Les quatre ados, regardèrent autour d'elles, surprises, avant d'apercevoir, derrière elle, une haute silhouette. Les filless poussèrent un léger cri de surprise, sauf Alycia, qui se contenta d'un soupir. La lumière s'alluma alors, éclairant la silhouette. Elles virent, enfin, un homme, grand et avec une bedaine, les cheveux courts bruns, la peau mate, habillé d'un smoking marron et d'une cravate à petits poids rouges. Bizarrement, alors que le soleil n'était absolument pas présent, il arborait des lunettes de soleil. Allez savoir pourquoi.

**_Point de Vue Alycia: ON_**

J'ai faillis sursauter quand Saotome-San était apparu derrière nous. Mais bon, on va dire que je suis une habituée. Il tourbillonna de sorte à être au milieu pour que nous puissions tous le voir.  
**- Vous étiez wonderrrful**, dit-il de son intonation bizarre dont je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'habituer.  
Jessy haussa les sourcils d'un air supérieur, un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage. Ses yeux disaient presque **" Alors? Qui avait raison?"** . Aiko lui donna un léger coup de poing sur la tête.  
**- Si j'ai demandé à vous voir c'est pour une bonne raison. Je voudrais que vous intégriez le** _Master Cour_**!**  
Je me redressai vivement sur mon fauteuil et regardai mes amis, pour être sûre de ne pas devenir folle. Apparemment non, puisqu'ils me regardaient tous avec une expression étonnée. Bah ils veulent que je leur dise quoi? Moi non plus je ne pensais pas que Saotome voudrait qu'on intègre son agence.  
**- Hum, Saotome-****San**, dit Akane, doucement. **Je pense qu'il faut nous laisser le temps de réfléchir. On ne peut pas vous donnez une réponse maintenant...**  
**- Et pourquoi pas**, la coupa Aiko. **Après tout, c'est une occasion en or. Et puis, je pense que ça nous permettrait de nous améliorer encore.**  
**- Sur ce coup je suis d'accord avec elle** déclara Jessy.  
Elles tournèrent tous leur tête vers moi. J'haussai un sourcil.  
**- Quoi?** demandai-je. **Je vais pas dire non.** **Je suis pour aussi.**  
Akane soupira, un sourire sur les lèvres. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'opposer.  
**- Grrreaat,** s'exclama le Président. **Je vous propose alors de partir demain.**  
Vas vraiment falloir qu'il arrête de placer des mots en anglais dans ses phrases. Il se lança alors dans un discours. J'avoue que je décrochai au bout de cinq minutes, roupillant tranquillement. Ce fut Aiko qui me réveilla.  
**- Allez la marmotte, faut y aller.**  
Je me levai, m'étirant comme un chat. On alla tous se changer et je remis avec bonheur mes vêtements normaux. Un jean noir, auquel j'accrochai mes bretelles violettes, avec un col roulé noir également. J'enfilai ma veste - noire- en cuir ainsi que mes mitaines - violette. Je mis au moins cinq minutes à mettre mes Converse et à les attacher jusqu'en haut. J'avoue que j'étai fière de les avoir trouvés. Elles montaient jusqu'au mollet et étaient d'un bleu cyan bien pétant. Quand je levai la tête, mes amies m'attendaient. Aiko avait mis un short lui arrivant jusqu'au dessus des genoux, sur un épais leggings noir. Un pull vert à manche longue et une grosse doudoune noire complétaient le haut. Elle avait également une paire de haute bottes noires. Elle enfonça le bonnet qu'elle avait sur la tête et serra l'écharpe qu'elle avait autour du cou. Akane avait revêtu une robe violette lui arrivant juste en dessous des genoux, un chaud collant noir avec une paire de bottes à talons et un long manteau gris. Elle avait aussi une paire de moufles un bonnet et une écharpe. Jessy était habillée d'une jupe rose à froufrous, d'une paire de chaussette haute jaune et bleu, d'une paire de bottes noires et d'un long et gros col roulé rose. Elle avait mit une grosse veste rose également, ainsi qu'une écharpe et un bonnet, toujours roses. J'enroulai également mon écharpe, attrapai mon skate et on sortit toutes les quatre. On prit alors le chemin de chez nous. On sépara petit à petit. D'abord Jessy, qui nous dit qu'elle viendrait nous chercher demain avec le chauffeur. Bah oui, on est des stars ou on l'est pas. Juste comme ça, elle était fille unique et vivait avec ses parents qui la gâtait comme pas deux. Puis ce fut autour d'Aiko . Aiko vivait avec sa petite sœur et sa grande tante. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Akane, fille unique qui vivait avec son père, sa mère étant morte, et sa petite sœur. Je continuai le chemin seule, sur mon skate et ma musique à sens que ça va être drôle demain.

**_Point de Vue Alycia: OFF_**

Le lendemain, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et le soleil brillait, même si le froid persistait, lorsque Jessy sortit de chez elle. La limousine l'attendait dehors et elle se dépêcha. Elle salua le chauffeur d'un grand sourire, qu'il lui rendit, et il roula jusqu'à chez Aiko. Elle monta et commença la discussion avec Jessy. Elles arrivèrent ensuite chez Akane qui leur dit bonjour avec entrain. Le coffre de la voiture, bien que très grand, commençait déjà à être plein avec toutes leurs valises. C'est Alycia qu'elles récupérèrent en dernier. Elle rangea ses valises, et son skate dont elle ne se séparait jamais, et grimpa dans la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à leur nouvelle " maison" pour le _Master Cour_ se fit dans la bonne humeur.

Ils étaient impressionnants. Voilà ce que pensait Haruka, à la fin de la chanson des Quartet Night. Avant qu'elle ait pu s'extasier plus, le Président les informa qu'il avait une réunion important et leur dit de faire du bon travail et sortit par la fenêtre tout en criant « Thank You ! ». Fin de phrase que reprit Syo, incrédule. A ce moment là, Ringo-Chan et Hyuga-Sensei descendirent du plafond sur une plateforme, brillant tous les deux.  
**  
**  
**- Ohayo-pu~,** s'exclama Rin-Chan, en envoyant des baisers.  
**- Rin-Chan,** s'étonna Otoya. **Votre tenue brille !**  
**- C'est une honte que vous soyez un homme,** marmonna Hyuga-Sensei.  
**- Même Hyuga-Sensei brille,** remarqua Syo, blasé.  
Hyuga-Sensei claqua des doigts lorsque la plateforme se posa, et ce qui les faisait briller s'éteignit.  
**- Vous n'êtes plus des élèves à partir de maintenant. Mais des professionnels qui tentent de se démarquer dans le monde de la musique.**  
**- Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et vous devrez travailler par vous-même,** continua Ringo.  
**- Et il y a encore plein de chose que vous ne connaissez pas et que vous devrez apprendre.**  
**- C'est pour ça qu'on les a assignés pour vous aider,** dit Ringo en désignant les trois garçons qui venaient de chanter.  
Il y avait un brun aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux marrons qui fit un grand sourire, un grand aux cheveux gris et aux yeux vairons qui se fichait complètement d'eux et un autre aux cheveux cyan attaché d'un côté en une couette et aux yeux de la même couleur qui semblait vraiment indifférent. Ringo désigna le brun comme étant Reiji Kotobuki et qui serait le sempai de Tokiya Ichinose, Otoya Ittoki et une certain Akane Nishiyori. Il leur lança un joyeux **« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! »**. Puis, Hyuga montra le gris comme étant le sempai de Ren Jinguji, Masato Hijirikawa et d'une fille du nom d'Aiko, s'appelant Ranmaru Kurosaki. Ce dernier leur jeta un regard glacial. Ringo reprit la parole en indiquant le garçon aux cheveux bleu du nom d'Ai Mikaze et étant le sempai de Natsuki Shinomiya, Syo Kurusu et une tierce personne du nom d'Alycia Cross. Ai se tourna vers les deux garçons et les regarda indifféremment comme s'il se fichait d'être là. Ringo continua en disant à Haruka Nanami, que si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle n'avait qu'à venir le voir ou à demander à Jessilianna Ash. Il finit avec un **« Travaillons dur pour devenir des professionnels»,** écarta les bras, laissant apparaître des ailes de papillons qui semblaient être faites avec la tenue.  
Le groupe se dirigea vers les chambres et ils commentèrent durant le chemin.  
**- Je ne pensais pas que nous serions assignés à des sempai,** dit Natsuki.  
**- C'est vrai,** continua Syo. **Je suis content d'avoir quelqu'un pour nous enseigner.**  
**- Je suis si heureux d'être venus au Master cours,** sourit Otoya.  
**- Les gars ce n'est pas quelque chose de spécial,** intervint Ranmaru en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers eux. **Tu n'iras pas bien loin dans ce domaine si tu compte trop sur les autres.**  
Tout le monde s'arrêta et les apprentis regardèrent Ranmaru en silence, un peu déstabilisés.  
**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Ran-Ran ?** intervint Reiji.  
**- On fait juste ça parce que le Président nous a demandé de le faire. Ai n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier non plus.**  
**- Tu as raison,** répondit-il. **Ils m'intéressent en tant que sujets de tests cependant...**  
**- Sujets de tests...** **?** Redit Syo, incrédule.  
Ce fut Masato qui reprit la parole, informant Kurosaki-sempai que ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder de la sorte. Ranmaru grogna un **« Quoi ? »** auquel répondit Ren en affirmant qu'ils étaient prêts et qu'ils pourraient bien battre leur performance. Chose que prit très mal le sempai, prenant cela comme une demande de combat. Demande qu'il s'empressa d'accepter d'un ton hargneux. Reiji ce précipita pour calmer le jeu en lui disant de se calmer et que le fait de défier ses aînés était un courage dont il fallait faire preuve pour devenir des pros mondialement reconnus. L'énervé se détourna avec un **« Tch ! »** très significatif et affirma qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de volonté et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de leur enseigner. Après sa tirade, assez pessimiste, il partit seul. Tous les autres le regardèrent.  
**- On dirait qu'on devra faire ce qu'on doit faire nous-même,** dit Masato en rompant le silence.  
**- Et si on se retrouve coincés on a un sempai du spectacle juste ici,** continua Ren en passant un bras autour des épaules de Tokiya qui le regarda perplexe. **Pas vrai Ichi' ?**  
**- Hein ?** Se contenta-t-il de dire le concerné.  
**- Ichinose Tokiya,** coupa Ai. **Tu as beaucoup travaillé comme Hayato.**  
**- Je suis d'accord,** répondit Tokiya. **Chacun doit se débrouiller seul.**  
**- Nani ?! Toi aussi ?!** S'écria Otoya.  
**- Tu as raison**, approuva Syo. **Si tu veux devenir fort, alors tu dois le devenir tout seul. Tout ce que tu as à faire,** continua-t-il en s'approchant de Reiji. **C'est de garder un œil sur nous.**  
**- Quoi ? Vraiment ? C'est trop nul,** se lamenta Otoya. **Moi qui espérait en apprendre un peu plus de Kotobuki-sempai.**  
**- Kotobuki-sempai ?** Demanda le sempai, surprit, avant d'éclater de rire. **Appelle-moi Rei-Chan Otoyan.**  
**- Otoyan ?** Dit le surnommé.  
**- Et Toki.**  
**- Toki ?** S'étrangla Tokiya. **Ce surnom...**  
**- On essaiera de ne pas nous mêler de tes affaires comme tu nous l'as demandé**, continua Reiji. **Mais tu peux nous demander n'importe quoi. Après tout on va se partager la chambre,** finit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
**- Partager la chambre ?**  
**- Shining-San ne vous l'a pas dit ? Dans le Master Cours, les sempais sont dans la même chambre que vous,** termina-t-il dans un sourire.  
A ce moment là, il y eut plusieurs expressions. Surpris, chez Natsuki, effrayé chez Syo, blasé chez Ren, surprit chez Masato.  
**- Mais, en fait,** interrompit Haruka, timidement. **Qui sont les trois autres personnes qui vous ont été assignés ?**  
Un silence se fit. Que Ren brisa.  
**- Qui c'étaient déjà ? Akane Nishiyori, Aiko, Alycia Cross et Jessilianna Ash, c'est bien ça ?**  
**- D'après mes données,** dit Ai. **Elles font parties d'un autre groupe. Jessilianna en est la compositrice. I**  
Avant que quiconque est pu dire autre chose, un cri s'éleva. Ils aperçurent en se retournant, non loin d'eux, une fille aux cheveux violets, montée sur skate, qui se précipitait vers eux. Derrière elle, trois autres personnes- des filles- courraient pour essayer de la rattraper. La jeune cascadeuse hurla un **« Dégagez »** en les voyants. Sauf que personne n'eut le temps de bouger. Résultat, la fille se résolut à sauter de son skate et à rouler au sol, laissant sa planche avancer toute seule. Il y eut un moment de blocage, pendant lequel, toutes les personnes présentent regardaient la fille par terre.  
**- Tu vas bien ?** Demanda Otoya en se reprenant le premier.  
La jeune fille s'assit doucement, tâta ses poches avant d'en sortir un Ipod.  
**- Mon Ipod fonctionne toujours, mes poignets sont intacts et mes chevilles aussi. J'ai un peu mal aux côtés, mais ce n'est rien. Donc oui, tout va bien**.  
Elle se leva avec agilité et se dépêcha d'aller chercher son skate, passant près des deux groupes sans leur accorder un seul regard. Quand elle l'eut en main, elle se tourna vers eux et leur lança un drôle de regard. Ses amies arrivèrent essoufflées près des Starish et des Quartet Night.  
**- J'ai une grande envie de te tuer Akane**, déclara doucement la skateuse.  
**- Ahhhh je suis vraiment désolée,** s'excusa une fille aux cheveux marrons et aux yeux dorés. **Je ne savais pas que tu n'arriverais pas à t'arrêter.**  
**- N'empêche**, rétorqua une fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs-verts. **Même si je confirme que Gabriel n'a pas tord, c'était quand même tordant de la voir ne plus contrôler son skate.**  
**- Ça, ça dépend pour qui,** grommela la concernée.  
**- Moi je dis q'il ne faut pas en faire tout un plat, argumenta la dernière, blonde et aux yeux bleus. Et puis, je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on se présente.**  
Pour appuyer ses dires, elle pointa les Idoles du doigts, qui arboraient tous un air assez incompréhensif.

_**Point de Vue Aiko : ON**_

On tourna tous la tête vers les inconnus. Même si c'est plutôt nous les inconnus. Je les observai en détail. La plupart étaient grands, sauf un. Le plus petit était blond et avaient de grands yeux bleus océan. Il avait un chapeau noir sur la tête. Il y avait ensuite un grand aux cheveux blonds mi-longs bouclant à la fin , aux yeux émeraude et portant une paire de lunette. Puis venait un grand aux cheveux bleu cyan attaché d'un côté en queue de cheval et de l'autre détaché et aux yeux de la même couleur. A côté, un grand aux cheveux rouge ébouriffé et aux yeux rubis, un autre grand aux cheveux bleu foncé décoiffé et aux yeux marine également. Avec eux, un grand aux cheveux mi-court marrons et aux yeux de la même couleur, un peu argenté. Il avait aussi un chapeau blanc sur la tête. Après, il y avait un grand aux cheveux gris et aux yeux vairons, gris et violet. Avec lui, un grand à la coupe au bol bleu marine et aux yeux de la même nuance. Il avait un grain de beauté en dessous d'un œil. Enfin, du côté des garçons, un grand – encore- aux cheveux miel lui arrivant aux épaules, une mèche négligemment mise devant lui et aux yeux bleus. Et pour finir , la seule fille du groupe, une petite coiffé d'un carré rose et aux yeux jaune et vert.  
**- Oui pourquoi pas, dit Akane. Je suis Akane Nishiyori, enchantée de vous rencontrer .**  
**- Moi c'est Jessillianna Ash, c'est un plaisir.**  
**- Ah, c'est à moi? Alycia Cross. 'Lut**  
**- Aiko. J'espère que tout se passera bien.**  
Puis, ils se présentèrent à leur tour, avec un peu de réticence. Ayant la flemme de tout redire pour expliquer qui est qui, je mettrai dans l'ordre de description faite précédemment. Syo Kurusu, Natsuki Shinomiya, Ai Mikaze, Otoya Ittoki, Tokiya Ichinose, Reiji Kotobuki, Ranmaru Kurosaki, Masato Hijirikawa et Ren Jinguji. La fille s'appelait Haruka Nanami. Et vint le moment de savoir qui serait notre sempai.  
**- Au fait, je suppose que Ringo-San et Hyuga-San vous ont dit avec qui nous serions,** formula Akane. **Mais nous, nous ne sommes pas au courant. Vous voulez bien nous informer ?**  
**- Bien sûr,** répondit Reiji avec un grand sourire. M**oi je m'occupe de toi, Ane-Chan !**  
**- Ane...Chan ?**  
**- Reiji aime bien donner des surnoms à tout le monde**, commenta Ai. **D'après mes données et ce que l'on nous a dit, j'ai été assigné à-**  
**- Lyly-Chan !**  
**- C'est quoi ce surnom ?**  
**- Ran-Ran est à la charge de Koko-Chan. Sisi-Chan, tu pourras aller voir Rin-Chan ou demander à Haru-Chan.**  
Bon, on va dire que ça va le faire. Il n'a pas l'air commode Ranmaru. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Inaya qui semblait perdue.  
**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Aly'?**  
**- Bah, en fait, je savais pas qu'on avait été assigné à des sempais.**  
Je regardai nos amis qui me lançaient également un regard blasé.  
**- C'est normal que tu sois pas au courant** ,dit Jessy. **Tu roupillais pendant que Shining nous le disait.**  
**- Mais pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit ?!**  
**- Parce que ça t'apprendra à écouter quand on te parle**, assénai-je.  
En tout cas, je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer ici.

_**A suivre.**_


	2. Deuxième note

Deuxième note: Ou faire la demie-connaissance de ses nouveaux partenaires ça peut être cool aussi

Elle se sentait mal, vraiment mal, et le frappement incessant à sa porte l'énervait. La jeune fille repoussa ses couettes et se mit dos au mur. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, consciente qu'elle n'arriverait plus à frotta ses grands yeux gris endormi, étouffa un grand bâillement et se leva doucement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et failli hurler quand elle vit que la nuit était encore présente. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte et l'ouvrit tout aussi lentement. Elle crut qu'elle allait tuer le petit blond devant sa porte.  
**- Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux à... cinq heures et quart du mat', Syo ?**  
**- Désolé, mais c'est l'autre perfectionniste qui a voulu que je vienne te réveiller. Il veut te voir en bas dans cinq minutes.**  
**- Alors il blaguait pas hier, avec son emploi du temps...**  
**- Apparemment non,** souffla le violoniste. **Bon, je vais euh, te laisser t'habiller, hein.**  
La jeune fille esquissa un léger sourire narquois en avisant la teinte rouge que prenait son interlocuteur. Il ne savait plus où se mettre et était vraiment mal à l'aise. Alycia, dans un élan de bonté, lui fit signe de partir et referma la porte. Elle faillit se remettre au lit, histoire de finir sa nuit, quand elle se souvint des menaces de son sois disant « sempai ». Un vrai dictateur oui. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Elle enleva la chemise dix fois trop grande pour elle qui lui servait de pyjama et entra dans la douche. Elle en sortit très vite, s'habilla et se coiffa tout aussi vite et descendit en flèche. Quand elle arriva dans la salle à manger, elle aperçut Natsuki assit à côté d'Ai et en face de Syo et Aiko. Ces deux derniers ainsi que Natsuki étaient en train de manger, le dernier, des feuilles dans les mains. La jeune fille leur lança un bref bonjour, encore endormit, prit un bol, attrapa le paquet de céréale planté devant Natsuki et se servit. Elle plongea sa cuillère avec très peu d'enthousiasme et commença à manger, maudissant intérieurement son prof. Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'il plaisantait...

Alycia avait suivit ses deux camarades et son sempai vers leur chambre. Elle avait étouffé un rire quand elle avait vu un lit superposé super simple en bois d'un côté et un aménagement super moderne, tout de blanc de l'autre. Par contre, elle avait sourit ouvertement quand Ai leur avait demandé de rester de leur côté de la chambre et de ne pas s'approcher de lui quand il dormait. Bon, dernière indication bizarre, certes. Et quand le QUARTET NIGHT s'était rapproché du petit blond et avait dit, neutre, que d'après ses données, Syo devait mesurer un mètre soixante et un mais qu'il paraissait plus petit, elle avait éclaté de rire. Rire qui s'était accentué devant la tête énervée de Syo qui hurla après Ai. Bien qu'il l'eut remit à sa place vite fait. Elle avait rit encore plus en voyant Syo bouillonner à l'intérieur de lui. Mais son rire s'était stoppé quand le sempai leur avait montré leur emploi du temps qu'il avait fait **« pour vous apprendre la discipline, »** disait-il.. Elle avait faillit s'étouffer quand Syo eut commencé à lire les indications. Debout à cinq heures du matin et couché à vingt et une heure ? Impossible ! Ce qu'elle n'avait pas manqué de dire.  
**- Hum, Mikaze-sempai, tu es sérieux ? Non parce que, tu vois, ces horaires là c'est pas pour moi du tout.**  
**- Je suis très sérieux. Et si un seul de vous est en retard, les deux autres seront punis également.**  
Elle avait ouvert de grands yeux et avait fixé Syo qui la regardait de la même manière. Elle avait jeté un coup d'oeil à Natsuki et l'avait vu s'extasier devant la perfection de l'emploi du temps. Ce mec prenait vraiment tout à légère.  
**- Au fait, Aly-chan,** était intervenu Natsuki. **Vu que les sempais et les élèves partagent leur chambre, toi aussi tu vas partager la chambre avec nous ?**  
**- Non mais ça va pas !** Avait hurlé Syo. **C'est une fille, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer toi ?! Elle ne va pas dormir avec nous ! N'est-ce pas ?** Avait-t-il demandé, quand même inquiet, à Ai.  
**- Bien sûr que non.**  
**- D'ailleurs en parlant de chambre,** interrompit la concernée. **Je vais aller voir la mienne. À plus.**  
Elle sortit de la chambre sans attendre de réponse. Ses nouveaux partenaires étaient vraiment drôles. Natsuki était très naïf, certes, mais n'en était pas moins sérieux. Syo était carrément marrant. À s'énerver pour un rien. Mais il avait l'air d'être une personne sur qui on pouvait compter. Quant à Ai... la jeune fille soupira. Ce mec était d'une indifférence presque effrayante. Elle était sûre que s'il se montrait plus expressif, il aurait encore plus de succès auprès des filles. Mais bon, ce n'était pas son problème. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas été surprise de voir qu'elle serait seule. Après tout, elles n'étaient que cinq filles. Elle avait jeté un regard circulaire à sa chambre et fut satisfaite. M'enfin, elle les adorait déjà.

Ai la ramena à la réalité en se levant et en leur ordonnant de le suivre. Syo et elle obéirent à contre cœur, mais Natsuki en fut tout heureux. Ils laissèrent Aiko, qui tapota l'épaule de Syo pour l'encourager et souffla un **« bonne chance »** à Alycia . Cette dernière sentait d'ailleurs que la journée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

La grande brune ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, s'assit sur son lit et s'étira. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil et estima que, même si elle n'avait pas assez dormi, elle devait se lever, étant sûre qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas. Elle fila dans la salle de bain et en ressortit une demie-heure plus tard, vêtue d'un jean bleu, d'un pull vert et d'une paire de botte noire. Elle s'observa deux secondes dans le miroir et son reflet lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune fille brune aux yeux noirs et verts légèrement fatigués. Elle claqua ses mains sur ses joues, histoire de leurs donner un peu de couleurs. Aiko sortit de sa chambre et aperçut Syo, les joues rouges. Quand il la vit, il s'arrêta à côté d'elle.  
**- Salut,** lui dit-il.  
**- Salut. D'où tu viens ?**  
**- Ah... euh, de la chambre d'Alycia.**  
Il termina sa phrase, le rouge aux joues. La jeune fille lui lança un regard à la fois étonné, perplexe et sceptique.  
**- C'est pas ce que tu crois,** se justifia le garçon. **Ai veut qu'on se lève à cinq heures du matin et il m'a envoyé réveiller Alycia.**  
**- Je n'ai rien dis.**  
**- Mais tu n'en pensais pas moins.**  
Pour toute réponse, Aiko se contenta d'hausser les épaules et lui sourit.  
**- Alors il vous fait vraiment faire cet emploi du temps ?**  
**- Ouais,** grommela le blond. **Il est complètement dingue. C'est un maniaque.**  
La jeune fille rigola doucement et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle à manger. Là-bas, Ai et Natsuki étaient déjà attablés. La brune les salua d'un hochement de tête. Ai se contenta juste d'un regard et Natsuki lui sauta dessus. Bien sûr, elle l'esquiva. Elle disparut dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un café dans une main et une assiette avec un croissant et un pain au chocolat dans l'autre. Elle s'assit à côté de Syo et le petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence. Alycia arriva quelques minutes plus tard, encore comateuse. Elle s'assit et mangea avec lenteur. En apercevant le regard peu amène qu'Alycia jeta à son sempai, Aiko, les yeux dans les vagues, repensa au sien.. Qu'est-ce qu'il était asocial.

Aiko avait suivit ceux qui devaient être ces camarades et celui qui devait leur enseigner. Mouais, pour ce qui est du sempai, elle espérait pas trop. Quand les trois garçons pénétrèrent dans la chambre, elle resta dans l'encadrement. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa chambre. D'ailleurs, Ranmaru était allongé sur un lit noir, et ce côté de la chambre avait un côté rock. Nul doute que c'était la partie de ce gars-là. Elle avait fait une moue légèrement moqueuse quand Masato avait remarqué, horrifié, que son précieux tatami avait disparu et qu'à la place, il y avait un lit superposé. Moue moqueuse qui laissa place à l'agacement, quand Ranmaru leur fit remarquer que, s'il voulait avoir le droit de poser leurs conditions dans la chambre, ils devraient devenir de vrais professionnels. Pour l'instant, avait-il décrété, c'était lui le maître de la chambre. La jeune brune avait lâcher un rire sarcastique et son sempai s'était retourné vers elle.  
**- T'as un problème ?**  
**- Si je te dis oui, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**  
**- Tu vas me parler autrement, la novice,** avait-il craché. **J****e sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais j'te préviens, je vais vite te faire redescendre sur terre.**  
Elle s'était contenté d'un rictus et avait salué Masato et Ren d'un léger sourire et d'un geste de la main. A part son sempai, elle les aimait bien. Ranmaru était colérique et semblait détester tout le monde. Masato était très calme, bien qu'il paraisse distant. Ren était peut être un dragueur invétéré, mais il était adorable. Oui, elle les aimait bien. Elle entra dans sa chambre, en fit le tour et se jeta avec force sur son lit. Elle rebondit légèrement et laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Qu'est-ce que ces prochains jours allaient donner ?

Aiko sortit de ses pensées en voyant ses amis se lever. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment si elle pouvait considérer Ai comme un ami. Même Syo et Natsuki ne l'était pas. Pas encore tout du moins. Bien qu'elle trouvait le petit blond à son goût. Elle encouragea ses **«**trois amis**»** et, une fois qu'ils furent partis, elle se leva à son tour et repartit dans sa chambre. Quelques chansons l'attendaient.

Akane grommela lorsque le soleil vint lui agresser les yeux. Elle avait oublié de fermer les rideaux avant d'aller se coucher. Elle ramena sa couette contre elle en pestant contre les fenêtre trop grandes et se retourna vers le mur. Bien que cela n'y changea rien. Une fois réveillée, il lui était impossible de se rendormir. C'est une des choses qu'elle enviait à Alycia. Son amie pouvait dormir n'importe où, n'importe quand, avec n'importe qui. Bon, cette dernière partie était un peu exagérée. Elle se décida à sortir de son lit et, sans regarder l'heure, devina qu'il était plus de onze heures. Après tout, en plein mois d'octobre, le soleil ne risquait pas de se lever à six heures. Elle s'étira et retomba dans son lit. Elle détestait le réveil. C'était une des choses les plus dures dans la journée. Avec difficultés, elle attrapa son téléphone posé sur la table de chevet et sourit quand elle lu l'heure. Elle avait raison. Il était onze heures et demie. Histoire de passer encore quelques temps dans sa chambre, elle prit son violon et joua plusieurs notes. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle reposa son instrument en douceur et se leva. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa salle de bain. Elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, un peignoir autour d'elle. Elle prit sa brosse et coiffa ses longs cheveux avant de les essorer encore une fois. Elle enfila ses vêtements et sortit de sa chambre, un sourire au visage. En chemin, elle croisa Tokiya. En l'apercevant, le jeune homme s'arrêta et l'attendit. La jeune fille se dépêcha de le rejoindre et le salua d'un doux sourire.  
**- Ohayo, Ichinose-san. Merci de m'avoir attendue.**  
**- Ohayo, Nishiyori-san. C'est n'est rien, c'est normal. Après tout, on peut se considérer comme partenaires, maintenant.**  
**- Ah ?** Se contenta de dire la jeune fille perdue. **Ah oui, désolée. C'est vrai qu'on est tous les deux assignés à Kotobuki-sempai. Et pendant que j'y pense, appelle moi par mon prénom. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça.**  
Tokiya ne dit rien et acquiesça. Le reste du chemin se passa dans un silence. Akane repensait avec un sourire à sa journée d'hier. D'après le peu qu'elle avait pu voir, elle avait tiré le grelot pour ce qui était du sempai.

Elle avait suivit les trois garçons, bien que timidement. Au début, elle n'avait pas voulu venir. Puis Reiji lui avait dit qu'elle était obligée, un grand sourire aux lèvres, car elle était maintenant leur nouvelle camarade. Sans oser le dire, cela lui avait fait plaisir. Elle les avait donc suivit, un peu en retrait. Elle aimait bien ses nouveaux amis. Reiji était quelqu'un de très joyeux et souriait tout le temps. Comme Otoya, qui avait un côté enfantin, mais terriblement attachant. Quant à Tokiya, il était vraiment trop mystérieux. Et vraiment trop sérieux. Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme... La jeune fille se gifla mentalement, le rouge commençant à envahir ses joues. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait comme bêtise ? Elle fut sortit de ses pensées pour le moins embarrassante quand les garçons se stoppèrent. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, espérant voir pourquoi Otoya et Tokiya s'étaient arrêtés aussi soudainement. Elle aperçut, par-dessus l'épaule de Tokiya, leur sempai, debout sur un lit deux places d'un côté décoré bizarrement sportif. La jeune fille crut voir également une peluche miniature de ... Reiji ... ? De l'autre côté de la chambre, des cartons étaient empilés et un simple lit superposé en bois était placé à côté. Elle comprit que les affaires dans les cartons appartenaient à Tokiya et Otoya.  
**- Mes affaires ont été jetées dans un coin,** remarqua Ichinose avec un étonnement mélangé au blasement.  
**- Vos lits sont là !** S'écria Reiji en montrant les lits superposés des bras.  
**- Qu-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?** S'exclama Tokiya pendant qu'Otoya ouvrait grand la bouche, surpris.  
Akane, bien qu'elle n'en montrait rien, trouva la situation drôle et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage contre son gré. Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle, comme s'ils avaient oublié sa présence.  
**- Désolée, je ne devrais pas rire. Reiji-sempai, tu sais par où se trouve ma chambre ?**  
Reiji sourit en grand et lui indique le chemin à prendre. Elle salua les trois chanteurs d'un sourire, qui lui fut rendu- bien que Tokiya s'était contenté juste d'un **« au revoir »**- et disparut dans le couloir. Quand elle était arrivée à sa chambre, elle avait étouffé un rire joyeux. Sa chambre était vraiment spacieuse. Elle avait rangé ses affaires, et fatiguée, s'était changée puis s'était enroulée dans les couvertures.

Pour le moment, elle se creusait la tête pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire avec la nouvelle chanson que Jessillianna lui avait donné. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ils étaient déjà arrivés dans la salle à manger. Sur la table, plusieurs plats étaient déjà posés. Et ils étaient tous déjà là. Ranmaru, Ai, Reiji et le dénommé Camus – qu'elle avait aperçut hier- se trouvaient éloignés des autres. A croire qu'ils se considéraient à part. Plus loin, Cecil, le nouvel arrivant -qui prétendait ne pas vouloir devenir Idole, juste chanter les chansons d'Haruka- Masato, Natsuki, Syo et Ren placés dans cet ordre. Tokiya alla s'asseoir à côté de Ren et Akane se dirigea de l'autre côté de la table. Elle s'assit face à Tokiya et remarqua, qu'à part Otoya, il n'y avait que des filles de ce côté.. Jessillianna était face à Cecil, Otoya face à Masato, Haruka face à Natsuki, Aiko en face de Syo, et une place vide se trouvait en face de Ren. Akane supposa que c'était celle d'Alycia. D'ailleurs, où était-elle ?  
**- Dites, ****savez-****vous où est Alycia ?**

**- Elle a dit qu'elle passait d'abord à sa chambre et qu'elle nous rejoignait**, informa Natsuki.  
**- Bon !** S'exclama Aiko. **Connaissant Aly' ,elle va mettre plus longtemps que prévu. Alors je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai faim. Alors je compte pas l'attendre.**  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle attrapa l'un des plats et se servit avant de le tendre à Syo. Ils commencèrent donc tous à manger, dans une ambiance joyeuse, parlant de tout et de rien. Dix minutes plus tard, Alycia arriva, les cheveux tout emmêlés, un air fatigué sur le visage.  
**- Désolée**, s'excusa-t-elle en s'asseyant. **J'me suis endormi.**  
**- On avait pas remarqué,** ironisa Aiko.  
La dormeuse rétorqua en lui tirant la langue. Elle attrapa un des plats et se servit avant d'écouter les conversations.  
**- Comment vous avez décidé de monter un groupe toutes ensemble ?** Demanda Otoya.  
Les sempais, de l'autre côté de la table, prêtèrent une grande attention- sans le montrer- à la discussion.  
**- Ah, c'est simple,** raconta Jessy. **On était dans le même collège et dans le même lycée. Elles restaient souvent ensemble et se mêlaient très peu aux autres. Un jour, j'ai été les voir. J'ai aperçu des partitions dans leurs mains et on a commencé à parler musique. Puis la discussion à dérivé sur d'autres sujets. On a alors commencé à passer nos journées ensembles. Et comme elles jouaient toutes d'un instrument et chantaient, et comme moi j'écrivais des musiques, on a décidé de jouer ensemble. Bien qu'au début Alycia n'était pas là.**  
**- Ah bon ?** S'étonna Natsuki.  
**- Je les ai rencontrées au lycée,** dit simplement Alycia. **Elles m'ont proposé de les rejoindre. J'ai accepté.**  
**- Aiko, Akane et toi donnez pourtant l'impression de vous connaître depuis longtemps,** affirma Ren.  
**- Oui, on se connait depuis qu'on est petites,** explique Aiko. **Mais Alycia a déménagé en France quand on passait au primaire.**  
**- Pourquoi ?** Questionna Tokiya.  
**- Ça, ça regarde que moi,** siffla la concernée.  
Un silence tendu se fit à la table. Ils étaient tous étonnés de voir Alycia répondre de cette façon. Elle lança un regard autour d'elle, menaçant quiconque d'insister. Elle se leva brusquement et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. La jeune fille tortilla machinalement son collier et se dirigea vers sa chambre en soupirant. Puis elle changea de chemin.  
De l'autre côté, tous les regards étaient encore fixés sur la porte qui venait de se refermer. Personne ne comprenait la réaction de la jeune fille. Leur lanterne fut éclairée quand Aiko poussa un profond soupir, ce qui attira les yeux de tout le monde vers elle.  
**- On aurait dû vous prévenir**, déclara Akane, un soupçon de regret dans la voix. **Aly-chan est... comment dire... disons qu'il vaut mieux éviter de lui parler de son ne supporte pas de parler de ça. Alors partir de maintenant, évitez toutes allusions à cela. Cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde.**  
Ils crurent entendre un **« Comme nous toutes****» **venant d'Aiko. Suite à sa déclaration, Akane se leva, les salua et sortit, suivit d'Aiko. Ce que venait de dire Akane ne les arrangeaient pas vraiment. A vrai dire, cela avait encore plus titillé leur curiosité. Et même s'ils voulaient savoir ce qui étaient arrivé à la violette - et aux deux autres par la même occasion- dans leur enfance, ils se promirent de ne pas en parler. Si elles voulaient se confier, elles le feraient d'elles-même.  
De son côté, Alycia alla se réfugier dehors. Le mois d'octobre était déjà bien entamé. Il faisait frais et lorsqu'elle sortit, le vent lui fouetta le visage. Elle s'assit sur les marches et attendit. Ses deux amies arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Elles s'assirent chacune d'un côté et observèrent elles aussi le ciel. Alycia attrapa les mains de ses amies et les serra. Aiko et Akane, sans baisser leur tête, serrèrent aussi les mains d'Alycia et sourirent. Même si elles avaient passé des années, chacune loin des autres, elles étaient restées solidaires. Jamais elles ne se lâcheraient. Elles s'en était faite la promesse. Elles avaient toutes les trois vécus un passage tragique dans leur vie. Elles se ressemblaient. Elles étaient comme les trois mousquetaires.  
**- Toutes pour une,** murmura Alycia.  
**- Et une pour toutes,** terminèrent Aiko et Akane.

**_A suivre_**


End file.
